The Final Act
by TUYCCTBMLS
Summary: "2015 Doctor, that should do it." My Wholock take on the ending of Sherlock Series 2, so SPOILERS for that episode. ONESHOT - Although, a sequel has been posted. No slash.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Doctor Who, Mofftiss just lets me play._

"You... you told me once that you weren't a hero... There were times that I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best man, the most human... human being that I have ever known, and no one will ever convince me that you told me a lie. And so... there. I was so alone and I owe you so much. Please, there's just one more thing. One more thing. One more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that, just for me? Just stop, just stop this..." John Watson stepped up to the gravestone of Sherlock Holmes, placing his hand on the top of it. And then he cried properly, for the first time in years. Tears poured down his face while he tried to control his quiet sobs. After a few minutes he calmed down a little and scrubbed a shaking hand over his face. "Please...I still believe in you." He whispered finally, his breath hitching. John stared at the gravestone with red rimmed eyes, before suddenly turning and walking out of the graveyard, a limp noticeable in his stride.

Sherlock Holmes just stood and stared at the retreating man, his lips pursing. He felt a hand on his shoulder gripping it firmly. "You had to do it Sherlock. For his sake." When the army doctor was out of sight, he turned to face his companion shrugging his shoulder to get the hand away. The Doctor dropped his arm down and looked at the man in front of him. Sherlock's face was stony, emotionless and told the Timelord nothing. "2015, Doctor. That should do it."  
"Are you sure it has to be so long?"  
"Yes. It's the only way."  
"Surely he's waited long enough?"  
Sherlock glared at The Doctor before stalking past the and into the blue box behind him. The Doctor sighed, visibly deflating and then turned and walked into the TARDIS, shutting the door behind him.

The two great minds stood at the control panel of the TARDIS in silence.  
"He won't forgive me, you know." Sherlock said quietly. The Doctor's eyes flickered to the dark haired man's face; for a fleeting moment, Sherlock's face was crumpled, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone, covered by a hard-hearted expression.  
"You have no choic-"  
"EVERYONE HAS A CHOICE, DOCTOR!" Sherlock suddenly bellowed out, taking The Doctor by surprise. Before the Timelord could say anything, Sherlock marched off into another part of the TARDIS, only leaving a slight echo behind. The Doctor sighed again, watching him leave. He turned to the control panel, running a hand through his long hair. He stared at the flashing lights in front of him for a few minutes before sighing again and making a move. He started turning knobs half-heartedly, fiddling with switches and pressing buttons slowly until he the TARDIS was ready, then he typed in the date: 4th May 2015. Traditionally Sherlock should return from the 'dead' on the 5th, but The Doctor figured that Sherlock would need some time with John, before all Hell broke loose in the media. He looked up in the direction that Sherlock had walked off in, hoping he would come back and tell The Doctor that he was wrong, that John deserved the truth, or that he was going to go back and reveal himself now… but there was nothing. The Doctor bit his lip in anticipation before facing the panel, pressing a large and final button. Within a few seconds the TARDIS has disappeared from the graveyard; only a small square dent in the grass was any sign that it had been there in the first place.

Sherlock was stood just around the corner from the console room, looking at nothing in particular. He could feel The Doctor's eyes looking in his direction and he started clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly. When he felt the TARDIS start up and heard its familiar cyclic wheezing, groaning noise he rigidly tightened his fists. So tightly that he was sure he had drawn blood. There was something wrong with him; a feeling was growing inside him which he had never experienced before. His breath was coming out in quick, short bursts and his skin became clammy. His knees gave out and he fell back into a conveniently placed chair, gasping. "Sad…?" he managed to pant out. He felt upset? Surely the great Sherlock Holmes wouldn't feel anything for a lowly army doctor. But then again, John was not just any army doctor. He was His army doctor... and his only friend, besides the Doctor. Sherlock's breaths evened out after a few minutes and he managed to get up out of the chair, wiping his eyes surreptitiously. He walked slowly back into the main room of the TARDIS, avoiding the Doctor's aged eyes.  
"We're here, Sherlock" The Doctor said gently.  
Sherlock jutted his head in acknowledgement and carried on walking towards the door. He paused, gazing at the handle. His heart was beating intensely, he wasn't sure if it was sadness or anticipation or even fear. He lifted an unstable hand, clutched the handle and pulled, opening the door wide. He looked back to The Doctor for an instant of time; his face was impassive. Then Sherlock faced forward and stepped out into the sunlight.

_Thank you for reading, any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! (If there are any grammar, puncutation or spelling mistakes, please feel free to point them out - I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine! Also - if I have some facts wrong, same goes for that! :D) Please review and let me know what you think! _

_I'm going to do a series of oneshots, to avoid making you guys wait for new chapter uploads. I've already written (and posted) sequel to this called 'Revelations' - you can probably guess what that is about, and I've also posted the prequel (called 'The First Act'), showing the initial meeting of Sherlock and The Doctor, please check them out! _

_Peace out, Holmies._


End file.
